


Saturday at 10:00

by suzannemarie (finlass)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finlass/pseuds/suzannemarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few glimpses of Sam's and Cassandra's chess ritual, beginning with the origins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday at 10:00

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [sg1friendathon](http://sg1friendathon.livejournal.com/profile)
> 
> Prompt: How the Saturday chess ritual got started.

“Hi, Sam,” Janet said cheerfully, looking up from the chart she was reviewing. “Come on in.”

Sam walked into Janet’s office and dropped into a chair.

“Uh oh. That’s not a happy look. Are you feeling all right?” Janet asked.

“I’m fine. The readings on a project that I’m working on aren’t making sense so I thought I’d take a walk.” Sam glanced around Janet’s office and noticed Cassandra ensconced in a chair in the corner, concentrating intently on the book she was reading. “Hi, Cass,” she said. “I didn’t see you there.”

Cassandra turned the page of her book. She gave no indication that she had heard the greeting.

“Cassie?” There was a hint of amusement in Sam’s voice.

Cassandra shifted position while keeping her attention on the book.

Sam turned to Janet. “She’s a born bookworm, isn’t she?”

“You’d never guess she only learned to read a couple of years ago,” Janet agreed. “Cassie,” she said to her daughter with quiet authority.

“Huh?” Cassandra looked up quizzically.

“We have a visitor,” Janet said with a tilt of her head toward Sam.

“Oh, hi, Sam. I didn’t hear you come in.”

“I noticed. What are you reading?”

“ _The Westing Game_.” Cassandra held up the book to show Sam. “I found it on Mom’s shelves. Have you read it?”

Sam smiled in recognition. “When I was about your age.”

“It’s good, isn’t it?” Cassandra asked enthusiastically.

“Yes,” Sam agreed.

“It was my favorite book when I was growing up,” Janet commented. “What part are you up to now?” she asked Cassandra.

“Everyone is in Judge Ford’s apartment. Turtle has just called Otis to the stand.”

“Ah. It’s all about to come together,” Janet said.

Cassie smiled politely. Her face remained pointed at Janet and Sam, while her eyes darted toward the book in her hands.

Janet turned to Sam. “I was thinking about grabbing a snack in the cafeteria. Do you want to join me? It might help you get a fresh perspective on your project.”

“Sure. A little jello is probably just what I need,” Sam said.

“Cassie?” Janet asked.

“Yeah?” Cassandra wore a slightly pained expression.

“Do you want us to bring you something?” Janet asked.

“Oh, thanks. Um, iced tea?”

“You’ve got it,” Janet said as she stood up.

Sam also got to her feet. “We’ll let you get back to your book,” she said.

“Thanks.”

With a contented sigh, Cassandra returned to her book and the informal trial taking place in Josie Joe Ford’s apartment.

 

**********

 

Cassandra finished the last page just as Sam quietly placed a glass of iced tea within reach.

“Thanks, Sam,” Cassandra said as she picked up the glass.

“You’re welcome.” Sam rested her hand briefly on Cassandra’s shoulder. “Good reading?”

“Oh yes,” Cassandra sighed. “I almost wish I hadn’t read it all.”

Sam looked puzzled.

“So I could read it again for the first time,” Cassandra explained.

“Now that _is_ a good book,” Sam said.

Cassandra nodded.

“Well,” Sam said, speaking to both Cassandra and Janet, “I should get back to my experiment.”

“Good luck,” Janet said.

“Sam?” Cassandra said.

The Major paused at the doorway and looked back at Cassandra.

“You play chess, right?”

“Yes.”

Cassandra bit her lip thoughtfully.

“Jack’s taught me to play a little bit.”

Sam waited.

“Maybe, if you’re free on Saturday you could come over and we can play?”

Recognition flashed in Sam’s eyes. “Like Turtle and Sandy?”

Cassandra nodded solemnly. “And Turtle and Alice.”

“Sure. That would be fun.” Sam thought for moment. “Saturday at 10:00?”

Cassandra looked at Janet, who nodded.

“Saturday at 10:00,” Cassandra said eagerly.

“I’ll see you then,” Sam said. She checked her watch and turned again to leave.

“See you then,” Cassandra answered.

Sam waved back at her as she walked away.

 

**********

 

The clock struck ten as Cassandra opened the door with a smile. “Sam. Come in. How are you?”

“Glad to be home for a normal weekend,” Sam said as they walked into the living room. “How about you?”

“I’ll be glad when school is over. The teachers have been piling on the homework lately. Have a seat,” Cassandra added over her shoulder as she passed into the kitchen.

“So you’re getting the end of the school year rush from your teachers?” Sam said.

Cassandra walked back into the room carrying two mugs of tea. “Two book reports due by Wednesday and standardized tests at the end of the week,” she said as she set down the mugs. “I swear they plan these things out to be sadistic.”

“It always seems that way, doesn’t it?” Sam commiserated. “It’ll be over soon.” A watercolor painting at the side of the room caught her attention. “Is that yours?”

Cassandra nodded. “Do you like it?”

Sam studied the scene. A deer was drinking from a tranquil lake. The trees around the lake were in full fall foliage. Snowcapped mountains filled in the background.

“I like it very much,” Sam said.

“My art teacher thinks it’s a little too literal, but I like it too,” Cassandra said.

“That’s what matters most, isn’t it?”

“I guess so.” Cassandra frowned thoughtfully at the painting for a few seconds, then sat down and turned to the chessboard. She opened by moving one of her pawns.

“I heard you got to spend three weeks at a resort,” Cassandra commented.

Sam rolled her eyes. “Three weeks at an abandoned Goa’uld seaside resort might sound fun, but that last week was the longest of my life.”

“It wasn’t like a paid vacation?”

“At first yes. Until Colonel O’Neill got bored and started antagonizing Daniel for entertainment. Daniel retaliated by hiding the Colonel’s fishing gear every day. Loran kept trying to make peace and I had to keep trying to explain that that’s just what they do.”

“What’s going to happen with Loran?” Cassandra wanted to know.

“It’s still in flux. We’ve figured out where his homeworld is. It’s not a planet we’ve visited before. Loran doesn’t seem to remember any relatives outside of his parents. We’re quietly looking into the situation and trying to trace his family. If it doesn’t seem viable to send him back to his planet, we’ll find a place for him that’s safe.”

“Another Toronto refugee?” Cassandra asked with a mischievous smile.

“If necessary. I doubt that it’ll come to that, though.”

Sam watched Cassandra use her rook to take a knight. “Are you sure you want to do that?”

Cassandra looked puzzled. “Yes. Check.”

“Okay.” Sam captured the rook with her bishop. “Checkmate.”

Cassandra’s face fell. “Oh. I didn’t see that.”

“It takes patience and practice to see all the possibilities. Don’t be afraid to take your time with each move.”

Cassandra nodded. “One more game?”

“Sure.”

 

**********

 

Sam studied the chessboard in front of her. In the two years that they had been playing regularly, Cassandra’s game had come a long way.

“So I hear there’s a boy.”

“Maybe.” Cassandra blushed and looked down at the board.

“What’s his name?”

“Dominic. He’s a drummer.”

Sam caught the eye of Janet who was in the kitchen listening while she unloaded the dishwasher.

 _A drummer_ , Janet mouthed with a grimace. Sam suppressed a smile and turned her attention back to Cassandra.

“He’s sweet and good-looking and funny,” Cassandra extolled. “And I think he likes me.”

“Why wouldn’t he?” Sam asked.

“Well... you have to say that,” Cassandra stammered.

“Only because it’s true,” Sam told her. “Will I get to meet him?”

“We’ve just hung out a little with friends. It’s not like he’s ever asked me out or anything.”

“Maybe you should ask him out.”

In the kitchen, Janet closed a drawer with more force than necessary.

“I don’t know...” Cassandra said.

“Why not?” Sam asked.

“What if he says no?”

“What if he says yes?” Sam countered, carefully avoiding Janet’s glare.

Cassandra frowned thoughtfully and moved her bishop.

Sam changed the subject. “You’ve got a birthday coming up in a couple of weeks. Anything in particular that you’d like?”

“A driver’s license would be nice.”

“I’m afraid that one’s not in my power. How about clothes?” Sam moved one of her pawns.

“That’s good too.” Cassandra moved her bishop again.

Sam nodded and studied the board. She moved her queen. “Checkmate.”

“Crap!” Cassandra leaned back with a rueful smile.

 

**********

 

“You’ve barely said ten words since I’ve been here. What’s the matter?” Sam asked.

“Nothing,” Cassandra said listlessly.

“That’s not a nothing face,” Sam said. She hazarded a guess. “How are things with Dominic?”

“I broke up with him yesterday.”

“I’m sorry. What happened?”

“I caught him cheating on me.”

“That jerk! I’m sorry. I know it hurts.”

“With Mindy Rogers. _Mindy Rogers!_ ,” Cassandra repeated with disgust. “The most vapid girl in our class. I guess that makes her irresistible to Dominic.”

“That’s rough.”

“I hate him. You’re right, he’s a jerk. I hope he breaks out in boils all over his jerk body.”

Sam covered her mouth to hide her smile. “That’s certainly... creative.”

“It’s what he deserves. I tried to ask Mom for something I could give him for that, but she just mumbled something about the Hippocratic oath.” Cassandra’s expression was stormy.

“Just remember, it’s his loss.”

“Sure.” Cassandra moved one of her knights. “Has that ever made you feel better?”

“Well,” Sam paused to think. “Actually, no,” she admitted.

“I just wish it didn’t hurt so much,” Cassandra said. Tears were in her eyes.

“I know sweetie. I’m sorry. I’m afraid it’s just going to take time.”

Cassandra waved a hand dismissively. “I’d rather not talk about it anymore, if that’s okay.”

“Of course.”

They played in silence for the next several minutes. Suddenly Sam sighed.

“It’s been a hard year, hasn’t it? I still miss Daniel.”

“Me too,” Cassandra said.

“Don’t get me wrong. I still love being on SG-1 and everything that we do. But it’s not the same.”

“It’s still hard to know how to feel. I mean, he’s not exactly dead, is he? But he might as well be. This year sucks,” Cassandra concluded dismally.

“I can’t disagree,” Sam told her.

Janet arrived home from her errands and walked into the room. The desultory atmosphere around the chess players was almost visible.

“Well, this is a cheerful scene,” Janet said with false brightness.

Cassandra and Sam looked at her with twin glares.

Janet threw up her hands. “All right, all right. Chocolate?”

Cassandra shrugged

“I can put it away if you’d rather,” Janet said.

“Bring the chocolate,” said Sam.

“Coming up. Hey, did you talk to Sam about the project?” Janet asked.

“What project?” Sam wanted to know.

“I almost forgot. We’re starting a unit on portraits in art class. I was wondering if you’d be willing to be my subject?” Cassandra asked. She began nibbling on one of the squares of dark chocolate that Janet had placed within reach.

“Me?” Sam asked.

“Yeah. You’d be a great subject.”

“How many people did you ask before you got to me?” Sam asked curiously.

“No one!” Cassandra protested. “Well, I _thought_ about Jack, but he’d probably just make smart-aleck remarks the whole time. Plus I’m not sure if he can sit still long enough. So all in all, I’d rather do you.”

“Because I can sit still,” Sam said.

“That’s not what I meant at all,” Cassandra said defensively.

“I’m just teasing,” Sam assured her. “I’d be honored. When do want to do this?”

“If you’re on Earth next Saturday, we could do it after our chess game,” Cassandra suggested.

“Unless the schedule changes, I’ll be here.”

“Good.” Cassandra looked perkier than she had all morning.

“Are you going to wear a beret and hold a paint palette?” Sam asked curiously.

“No. I’m thinking about doing it in charcoal.”

“Cool,” Sam said. “Oh, by the way: checkmate.”

“Argh!”

 

**********

 

“Okay, I’ve been here for almost an hour and you’ve looked like you’re about to burst the whole time. And your mom looked the same way when she answered the door. Are you going to tell me or what?”

Cassandra grinned widely. “I got in,” she said.

“You got in,” Sam repeated.

“Early admission,” Cassandra said, bouncing up and down.

Sam inhaled excitedly. “Cooper Union?”

“Yes! They’re holding a place for me this fall,” Cassandra said while waving her acceptance letter.

“That’s great! I’m so happy for you!” Sam leaped to her feet to give Cassandra a hug. “I hate that you’re going to be so far away but I’m really proud of you.”

“Thanks, Sam. I’m so excited.”

“Wow,” Sam said as she returned to her seat.

“I know,” Cassandra said with a chuckle. “This year is so much better than last.” She began ticking off a list. “I have a new boyfriend. Bass players are so much better than drummers, by the way. Daniel is back. I got into the school I wanted. Life is good.”

“These are good days,” Sam agreed. “I almost hate to say what I’m about to say, but, checkmate.”

“Whatever. I got into Cooper Union!”

 

**********

 

Cassie trailed out of Sam’s guest room into the living room. She was carrying a box. “It’s 10:00,” she said flatly.

Sam looked up. “I wasn’t sure you’d want to play,” she said carefully.

“It’s what we do, isn’t it?” Cassandra said.

“Okay,” Sam said softly.

They set up the board and began the game. Neither spoke. Sam sent an occasional, furtive look at Cassandra, trying to gauge her frame of mind.

“I’m _fine_ ,” Cassandra said defiantly after catching one of Sam’s looks.

“Okay,” Sam said. “It’s okay to not be fine, though.”

“I’m fine,” Cassandra repeated. “I’ve had enough practice. This isn’t the first time I’ve lost a mother,” she said bitterly.

Sam winced. “I know. I’m sorry.”

Cassandra stared fixedly at the chess board. She moved one of her pawns.

“I guess the Goa’uld weren’t happy with killing everyone on my planet. They had to kill my adoptive mother, too. Why did she have to go? Why couldn’t she have sent someone else?” Cassandra demanded.

“It was her turn in the rotation,” Sam said sadly. “She would never have passed her responsibility off on someone else. When we got there the situation was not what any of us thought it would be. If we could do it differently, we would.”

“That doesn’t help much now, does it?” Cassandra said.

“No, it doesn’t. I’m sorry,” Sam said again.

“I know. Everybody’s sorry. So am I. I’m sick of it. I just wish I could make it all go away.”

“In a couple of months you’ll be leaving for school. Sometimes a change of scenery helps.”

“I don’t know if I’m going to go now.”

“What?” Sam asked.

“Mom was the one that encouraged my art the most. She was as excited as I was about getting in to Cooper Union. It won’t be the same without her.”

“Cass, I know how you feel--” Sam started.

“Don’t say that!” Cassandra said with a sudden burst of emotion. Sam recoiled as Cassandra swept her arm angrily across the table, scattering chess pieces across the floor. “No one knows how I feel.” She stalked across the room, kicked the leg of the coffee table, and flung herself onto the couch. She breathed heavily, trying to contain choking sobs.

Sam remained quiet for awhile, allowing Cassandra some space. Then she joined her on the sofa. Gently, she wrapped Cassandra in a hug.

“I’m sorry I used the ‘I know how you feel’ line,” Sam told her. “It’s just that I’ve been where you are. I was about the same age as you when my mother died. I hated it when people said that to me too.”

Cassandra’s torrent of emotion had subsided to quiet tears. “I’d forgotten about that,” she said with a sniffle. “I’m sorry.”

Sam plucked a tissue from the box on the end table and handed it to Cassandra. “It’s okay.” Sam hesitated. “I don’t think I ever told you that for a long time I blamed my dad for the accident, because he wasn’t where he said he would be.”

“But he couldn’t have known that would happen.”

“Of course not. But things would have been different if everything had gone according to plan.” Sam stroked Cassandra’s hair, lost in thought for a minute. “It had always been my dream to go to the Academy. After the accident, I almost decided not to go. I associated the Academy with my dad. I was so angry with him that it colored my feelings about the Academy.”

“What changed your mind?”

“I decided that not going would be cheating myself. I had worked too hard to get in to throw it away. And my mom had always been supportive of my wanting to go. I started to think about how disappointed she would be if I didn’t go just because I was mad at my father. I’m glad I went back to the original plan. If I hadn’t gone to the Academy, I would never have been able to join the Stargate Program, or travel to other planets, or meet my good friend Janet Fraiser, or meet and get to watch a special girl named Cassandra grow up.” Sam wiped a tear from Cassandra’s cheek.

Cassandra gave Sam a watery smile.

“Look,” Sam said, “All I’m saying is that now is not the time to be making life-changing decisions. You can go to school as planned, defer your admission, or change gears completely, but nothing has to be decided right now. Personally, I think you should start the fall semester, see how goes and take it from there. Your mom was so proud of you for getting in.”

“I’ll think about it,” Cassandra said quietly. She peered at the chess pieces on the floor. “I’m sorry about the mess.”

“It’s okay,” Sam told her.

“How’s Jack?” Cassandra asked.

“Improving. He should be up and around in a couple of days.”

“You’ll tell me when I can see him?”

“Of course. He’ll want to see you, too.”

“Maybe we should skip our chess game this week after all,” Cassandra said as she lightly kicked the piece that was next to her foot.

“Sure, Cassie. What do want to do?”

“Can we just sit here for awhile?” Cassandra asked.

“For as long as you want.”


End file.
